Rainbow Kate
Rainbow Kate was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to join The Shopkins Game in "Reveal Novum", a contestant in The Shopkins Game Again, a trapped contestant in GST, and is a current contestant in Battle for TSG. She is a stick figure version of the character holder in Shopkins. She also apparently speaks fluent Spanish. Her speech pre-BFT is incredibly fast and high pitched. Her speech in BFT is repeatedly saying the "DA" sound. Dora was a contestant on TSGA but was eliminated in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. Trivia *Rainbow Kate is tied with Tiara Sparkles for the second least amount of episodes to survive, at only 2. (formerly) **Coincidentally, both are Shoppies. *Rainbow Kate is currently the only contestant to have hair. **Unless you considered that Yvonne Scone dyed her "hair" in Gardening Hero. *Rainbow Kate has only said 8 lines (2 in TSG, 1 in TSGA and 5 in BFT.), and debatably, 4 lines with subtitles (2 in TSG, 1 in TSGA and 1 in TSG.) *Rainbow Kate is not Tiara Sparkles's sister; she is his enemy (and vice versa). *Rainbow Kate, Tiara Sparkles, and Robot Nina Noodles are the only characters to have limbs that do not move. *Rainbow Kate is a parody of the eponymous character from Shopkins. This is possible because when she was eliminated, she was told: "Rainbow Kate, why don't you go explore-a the TLC?" *She is currently the only contestant to speak another real-world language besides English, which is Spanish. **If you slow down what Rainbow Kate says it is actually real Spanish, as her voice is actually one of the text-to-speech voices from Google Translate, since Google Translate is used to translate English words to words in other languages, and for this character, her words are translated from English to Spanish, but the captions can help people understand what she says. *She is the only character based on a copyrighted character to join the game. *Thus far, Rainbow Kate has been eliminated at the least amount of dislikes in TSGA, at just 347. *Rainbow Kate is the lowest ranking contestant on Team No-Name. **Rainbow Kate is also the lowest ranking female contestant in TSGA. *Rainbow Kate is described by Noni Notebook humorously as "A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"...but seriously, who can understand that hideous thing?" *Rainbow Kate has 5 favorite screens: a 5-stars propeller, and the numbers 2, 3, 4 and 5. **This could possibly be why is the reason she gets along with Four. *Rainbow Kate is one of the three characters who does not speak English, along with Berry Tubs and Roboty. *Rainbow Kate is the only contestant in TSGA who did not die during the season, as Berry Tubs, Miss Sprinkles and Yellow Face were poisoned, Top Table exploded, Jenny Penny was eaten by Berry Tubs, D'lish Donut was killed by Lala Lipstick Speaker Box, and every remaining contestant except Miss Sprinkles, Jenny Penny, and Top Table died at some point during episode 5 of TSGA. *Rainbow Kate made up a song about eating islands that goes like this: "Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands." *This is what Rainbow Kate said in Perfect Spanish when Fiona Fries told her to get digging: "I am very glad Fiona Fries gave me the shovel, and, with it, the ability to dig. I know that if I can dig, I can create islands! And since islands are my only food, creating islands is very important to me. I love islands so much that I have written my very own island song. Would you like to hear it? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I'm going to sing it anyway. It goes - 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.' So, what did you think? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I know that you, being biased against us island-eaters, will say you hate it. But we island-eaters know that all the songs we write are wonderful. My two favorite things in the world are islands and songs. My two least favorite things are you and Tiara Sparkles. Tiara Sparkles is not my brother. He is not even related to me. I have tried to kill him plenty of times, but all my attempts have failed miserably. Most of my failures are the result of the horrendous "Tiara Sparkles Cloner." I forgot to tell you that the Tiara Sparkles Cloner ranks third on my least favorite list. Anyway, back to islands. I like islands. They are good. So good, I want to sing my song again! 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.' " *This is what Rainbow Kate sang in Getting Berry Tubs to Talk: "Digging! How novel." If I am to build and produce islands for, acquiring dirt in this jubilant manner seems most appropriate. ♪ Islands, islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. ♪ ♪ Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! ♪ ♪ Gimme! Gimme, gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! ♪ ♪ Islands. Glorp! Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands. ♪ ♪ Islands, islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. ♪ ♪ Islands! Yum. ♪ " *Which actually may be a shortened version of the one said in Get Digging. *Rainbow Kate may be immune to lava as shown in Getting Berry Tubs to Talk, as she and Putrid Pizza were the only ones who have managed to survive. *Rainbow Kate, Lippy, and Music Box are the only contestants not to survive an elimination (so far). Category:Battle For TSG Characters